


no footprints on the snow

by rinkirunkku



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Body Dysmorphic Disorder, Eating Disorders, Gen, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 10:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10384749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinkirunkku/pseuds/rinkirunkku
Summary: “I got it when I turned thirteen,” Prompto explains when lifting his shirt. “It’s really the catalyst to everything.” On a pale skin there’s a line with thick lettering that makes Noctis want to punch his way through a wall.You could use losing some of that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i'd like to thank dame for betaing this, keeping up with my ffxv hype, and generally just keeping me afloat this past year.

There's nothing written on Noctis' skin, so in return he doesn't talk to anyone. It's not that he's petty by the lack of ink on his wrist, below his navel or on his shins, or that he's burdened by his future with no destined partner; he just doesn't see the point of wasting energy to keep up with others if unnecessary.

Yet everyone wants to talk to  _ him _ . What a kick in the ordinary life of an Insomnian citizen it would be to be the one for the future king! The odds are against all but they don't care, since it's easier to give it a go and be disappointed than to live uninformed for the rest of their lives. It irks Noctis, just a little, just a tiny bit, that people go to such lengths when trying to attain a place in the world, so to spite them he keeps his answers short to some or doesn't acknowledge the most. 

Specs tries to cheer him up at times even though he knows it's a fool's errand. "Your partner might be unable to speak," he reasons once during breakfast. "The whole system is unbalanced like that, meant for able-bodied ones only. This wouldn't be the first it's happened."

But Noctis just shrugs him off. Not everyone needs another person in their lives to be whole.

  
  
  


Some people just happen to be able to get beneath his unbreakable walls, though. Noctis would like to think of himself as an unapproachable icon that’s meant to be looked at from the distance but never touched, in both physical and emotional ways, yet this boy with a strain on his shoulders and an aloof smile on his lips breaks the barricades down the instant their eyes meet.

“Hey,” he says with a voice that’s been unused for so long and meant for only those closest to him. “What’s up?”

“Do you want to eat my lunch with me?”

  
  
  


Prompto is something else altogether. There’s something in how the boy holds himself that reminds Noctis of himself, yet so many more questions and unanswered riddles remain cloaked behind the curtains. After their first meeting outside the school cafeteria they crash into each other more and more often, to the point in which Noct would like to consider them acquaintances of some sort. Prompto’s weird, but so is Noctis, and most importantly they keep the conversation away from inked words on anyone's skin.

Something in the young man with sunken cheeks and animated movements keeps Ignis on edge. He’s always been the one with the all-seeing eye, the fastest logical thinking, and the unbreakable tact, so he doesn’t bring it up, but remembers to hail Prompto with a smile whenever he sees him. Noctis appreciates it, though it goes unsaid, like so many things between him and the world around him usually do. 

  
  
  


That spring Noctis and Prompto grow close, and other students leave them to their devices. The way they’re most always there with each other starts rumours that “ _ yes, the prince is meant for the Argentum kid _ ”, but as neither of them address the gossip it continues to float there in the air before being forgotten completely. The opportunists leave Noctis alone after a while, and his voice becomes reserved to Prompto’s ears only.

But there are days that Prompto is not there, hasn’t left any messages and isn’t answering his phone. Those days leave Noct feeling empty, as he knows that Prompto isn’t the manifestation of physical health and that he pushes himself too far too often. “It’s fine,” he reasons to himself as the weather becomes nicer and the days they meet grow few and far between, “he’ll come around.”

During the month of blossoming flowers and days that outweigh the nights with their length, he’s only seen Prompto by passing. The free time Noctis now has drives him to pick up a job at a local corner store and leaves his lips unmoving once again. Ignis and his dad grow worried and try to be there for him along the way, but it’s not nearly enough. 

  
  
  


Once the summer break starts Prompto has been forgotten, until he isn’t. It is quite a crash to walk out of one’s bedroom to a warm sunday morning and find your advisor and your former new best friend sitting in your kitchen with tea mugs in their hands as if they’ve always sat there. The worried frown on Ignis’ face and the shadow of a boy next to him make Noctis’ insides turn upside-down and then around again. 

“Hey,” Prompto greets him with a smile that lacks the sunniness it once held. “What’s up?”

  
  
  


They don’t talk about it, not really. It’s Ignis really who turns the situation into words but the words aren’t important to Noctis, never have been. This, too, gets buried behind the cloaks of mystery that neither Prompto nor Noctis is willing to touch with a metre long stick, but it’s the best like that. The arrangement leaves Ignis to handle the fallouts, and it takes a toll on everyone.

“It’s not really our job to keep him together,” Ignis tells him one day after Prompto has fallen asleep on the couch. He’s tucked in underneath three blankets yet his lips still don’t gain the colour they once held. “My expertise doesn’t reach far enough.”

Yet they still try their damndest.

  
  
  


It gets easier at times. 

This one time around Prompto asks Noctis to his place that he hasn’t been to for weeks now, says he wants to tell his story. There’s a spark in Prompto’s eyes that shines through the glassiness and Noct can’t find it in himself to say “ _ no, you need to rest, _ ” like he has so many times before, so they go. 

Though Prompto has stopped fidgeting and moving unnecessarily, his step still hasn’t slowed down. 

  
  
  


“I used to be fat, you know?” Prompto laughs as he comes back with an album with his name on the cover. “I mean, I know I use the word loosely but this is the one time I’m not kidding. I was  _ fat _ , Noct, can you believe it?” 

The photo album changes hands and is now laid on Noctis’ lap, and he finally, finally pieces one and two together. Before him is a picture he too has at home, one of his 4th grade school pics that upon closer inspection has Prompto in it as well. He looks so  _ different _ in this picture compared to the withering boy he’s nowadays known as. “You seem just fine here.”

“Yeah?” There’s a thoughtful silence between them as Prompto frowns and laughs. “Wish someone told that to me back then.”

  
  
  


Like so many things they’d never brought up before, the subject of soulmarks is approached. Noctis is glad to find out his words aren’t found on Prompto, though the passage below the boy’s third rib on the left is far from being joyous. 

“I got it once I turned thirteen,” Prompto explains when lifting his shirt. “That’s really the catalyst to everything.” On the pale skin there’s a line with thick, black lettering, that makes Noctis want to punch his way through a wall.

_ You could use losing some of that. _

  
  
  


The next night, as Prompto’s fallen asleep on the couch he’s claimed as his own during the months of his stay, Noctis breaks the news to Ignis. “While it’s saddening to hear the whole story,” he says, “I’m glad he can talk about it now.” Noctis can’t help but agree.

That night, both of them sleep on the floor behind the sofa to remind Prompto of how important he is in the morning.

  
  
  


As the time passes by, things become easier.

Ignis and Noctis talk Prompto around to trying out therapy, Prompto eats the meals more often than not, and his cheeks start to regain the healthy colour that hasn’t been there for years. It’s slow progress, and setbacks happen, but he’s slowly getting better at voicing out his feelings. Noctis promises he won’t let the mystery person behind Prompto’s soulmark lay a hand on the boy, so they continue living together like they’ve done their whole summer. Suddenly there’s a wardrobe for Prompto’s clothes and an own mug for his toothbrush next to Noct’s. 

The school starts again, and Prompto’s hair isn’t as flat as it used to. The vitamin supplements have allowed his skin to gain some tan to it and there’s now a bounce instead of a hurry in his steps. There are days when the stress from oncoming exams or a comment taken the wrong way break the progress for a while, but Iggy and Noct are there for him for those dreadful times. Even though the bad days happen, their relationship with each other slowly transforms from one between a caretaker and a patient to one of an equal friendship, with Prompto helping Ignis with the household chores and keeping Noct’s ass in line when it comes to video games.

Once again he’s full of life.

  
  
  


“You could take him out this week, now that me and Iris are in town as well,” Gladio tells Noct one day after training. “I’m sure the kid can use some time outside four walls, especially now that he’s better.”

Noctis can’t find a downside to the plan before it’s half past five and they’ve been supposed to be out the door at 5pm. To his credit, Prompto is actually trying to get a hang of choosing clothes and styling his hair, but staring at a mirror for such a long time has begun to take its toll halfway through the day.

“We don’t have to go,” Ignis assures him from behind a pile of disregarded clothing. “Anything that makes you uncomfortable is something we don’t have to do, Prompto.”

“I know!” comes an answer before another pair of flannel is flung across the room. “But I want to, you know? I’d really like to hang out with this Globulus like we’ve promised, but I just can’t help but feel this way, okay?”

“It’s Gladiolus, actually,” Iris informs from the hallway where she’s standing behind Noct. She’s been there for a while now, ever since Gladio ushered him to come up and see what’s taking their company so long. “And if my opinion has any weight, I think you looked gorgeous in that pine green shirt you tossed a while ago.” Her smile is welcoming, warm and pleasant, even though this is the first time she’s met Prompto. Prompto falls a little bit in love with her from that second forward.

“I… Okay, okay, I’m picking that one then,” he agrees readily, because he’s not being difficult on purpose, he just can’t  _ choose _ a thing that looks good on him. Trusting someone else is better than doubting yourself over it, surely. “Is it okay if I put the vest over there on top of it?”

“Yes, I was actually going to propose it next! Can I do your hair? I have a feeling it’d look so good with spikes on it.”

Ignis and Noctis are ushered away as the dynamic duo of newly-found friends claim the room for themselves. 

  
  
  


“I can’t believe you’re making me pay for the parking just to let Iris play dress-up with the kid,” Gladio grunts out as soon as he’s inside the apartment. It’s not like he’s really angry, more like complaining out of spite. 

Noct’s sitting on a couch and pats it to usher Ignis to sit next to him. “Give it a rest, okay? We can order in.”

“We’ve ordered in five times this month already,” Ignis objects without taking a seat. “Surely we can still go out.”

At that instant, the door to Noctis’ bedroom is opened and Prompto is led out with his hand in Iris’. They’ve both been through a makeover, now sporting a matching pair of eye liner around their eyes and each other’s pants. They look good like that, hanging next to each other with Prompto’s hair sticking up everywhere and his flannel shirt thrown around Iris’ shoulders.

Noctis laughs heartily because Prompto looks just plain  _ happy _ waving a greeting at all of them, and stands up to get his jacket. “You two match, it looks amazing. Are you ready to go?”

In the elevator, Iris sprays just a little bit more hairspray to Prompto’s hair to make it stand up even higher. “He looks fantastic, doesn’t he, Gladdy?” There’s undoubted awe in her voice as she inspects her handiwork.

Gladio is  _ really _ out of his water when it comes to giving compliments or cheering people up, so he’s taken aback, staring at his sister before answering to her. “He does.”

Iris is quick to kick the man’s shin. “Not to me, to  _ him! _ ”

“Okay, okay, sorry! Geez, no need to start getting violent.”

“What Gladiolus means, I’m quite sure, is that you look good,” Ignis tries to correct the tactlessness of both the Amicitia siblings.

“Yeah, though --” he leaves the sentence hanging before turning his gaze to Prompto and gesturing at his hair. “You could use losing some of… That.”

“It’s called hair gel and his hair looks  _ amazing _ , thank you very much!” Iris is quick to defend.

“I’m pretty sure Iris did it, so you’re indirectly making fun of her here,” Noct just laughs and begins to leave the elevator as the ground floor opens up behind the doors.

  
  
  


“Hold on a moment.” Words spoken by Ignis echo all around the parking lot before everyone stills. “What was that just now?”

They’re all thrown out of a loop before Noctis speaks. “What was what, Specky?”

“What Gladio said in the elevator.”

“You’ve gotta be a little more specific than that, Iggy,” the man in question retorts. 

A beat of silence passes before Prompto starts laughing, and as soon as the revelation dawns on Noct, they’re both hollering uncontrollably next to each other.

“I… I can’t believe,” Prompto takes a few breaths before continuing, “I can’t fucking be- _ lieve _ … It was about my hair all along.”

“It’s goddamn Gladio,” his friend snorts before lowering himself to a squat to collect himself. “ _ Gladiolus Amicitia _ . Holy shit.”

Iris and Gladio just stand there with their mouths hanging open, staring at their friends as Ignis himself turns his back to them to stifle a laughter. Gladio’s the first to shut his mouth and address the situation: “I think we missed a joke or something.”

As soon as Ignis has swiped the unexpected, happy,  _ relieved _ smile off his face, he turns to Gladio. “Gladiolus.” It’s said as formally as possible to smooth out the questioning glances the siblings are giving him. “May I see your soulmark?”  
  


 

\---

  
  


After a year of hanging out, three months of making out and a week of fucking, the two men find themselves in the Amicitia kitchen with cups full of hot chocolate between them.

“It must’ve been hell,” Prompto laughs at his boyfriend after sipping his drink, “having such a generic word like that.”

“You think?” comes an answer and a miserable laugh. “Imagine how many times a stranger has greeted me in the past.”

It’s truly been a series of unfortunate events that has led the two of them together, and while nothing’s enough to erase the past of agony, Prompto’s glad he’s now got a way forward.

**Author's Note:**

> “soulmate aus are bad and need to be removed,” he says as he writes one.
> 
> the reason we’re not discussing ignis’ mark is bc he has two and the other is “diddly darn doo, mate” and the other is just a simple “shit” and he’s stuck between cindy and aranea for the rest of his life
> 
> also it probably went over someone’s head but noct just. noct doesnt have a mark. he’s an ace like that (pun intended)
> 
> this is shamelessly inspired by [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1867683/chapters/4020981) spideypool fic and i aint even gon deny it alright
> 
> eat your vegetables kids
> 
> ps. it doesnt hold any relevance to this exact fic but gladio is trans ok i mean..... fucking..... fight me on this okay.....


End file.
